Lucario's Journey
by CartoonFan2014
Summary: A Lucario is on a quest to find the 7 Aurora crystals located in the Sinnoh Region, that are the key to the lives of Lucario all over the planet. When he saves a young boy named Lucas during his travels from a group wild of Pokemon, it will create a bond of friendship that will never be broken. Angst/Fluff


**Author's Note: Hello everyone, a new story ! Yay! Not really that much to say**

**but enjoy!**

**Pokemon Characters aren't mine. **

**Chapter 1**

5 year old Lucas was playing with his pokemon pulses. He loved pokemon and wanted to become a pokemon trainer when he grew up. He was always shy and clumsy, but happy. He had a "Best Friend" named Barry, that lived close by. He knew when he grew up that 3 pokemon would be available to start his pokemon journey.

"Lucas !", his mother called. Lucas came running downstairs, "Yes mommy", he spoke. "Come and eat dinner", she said putting the food into the table. Lucas stomach growled. He was very hungry.

While their were eating Lucas ask his mom a question. "Mommy", he said. "Yes dear", his mother replied. Lucas sat up and took another bite at his food. "What's your favorite pokemon ?", he asked. His mother wipe her mouth with a napkin. "Well Glameow, she the one who help me become a Pokemon Coordinator, she was always there for me and I was always there for her, we became best friends, and more like family. Why do you ask honey?", she explained.

Lucas finish his food and wiped his face as well. "Well, I just wanted to know, because when I become a pokemon trainer, I wanted to know the pokemon trainer you where", said Lucas.

His mother smiled and took the dishes to the sink. "So Lucas what's your favorite Pokemon", asked his mother. Lucas looked up, "Well I don't know why, but I've always thought that it was Lucario". His mother finished washing the dishes a turned around to Lucas. "Lucario, thats a Pokemon I never thought you like", she said. "I don't know why either, but there something about him that makes him special", he said. "Oh, out of topic hun, but tomorrow remember that Barry and his mom are going camping with us, so get ready", she said. "Ok Mommy", he replied.

After a while it was time for Lucas to go to bed, his mother tuck him in and kissed him goodnight. Lucas went to sleep, holding his turtwig pulse and falling to sleep.

**Lucas' Dream**

Lucas found himself in the middle of the woods, he didn't know how he got there, but he was scared. He called for his mother several times, but no one was there. He started to cry, until he noticed something in the distance. A pack of Mightyena came running towards him, there eyes filled with anger. Lucas run in fear, but wasn't fast enough, and tripped. The Mightyena were in front of him, Lucas cry even more than last time.

All of a sudden a creature came between him and the Mightyena, his use a blue like orb targeting the pack. The Mightyena ran away in fear, leaving Lucas and the creature alone. Lucas look up seeing that it was a Lucario. "Please don't hurt me", he croaked. It knelt down to the boy's height and look at him with a smirk showing that it was friendly. The boy looked at the Lucario, he never been this close to a Pokemon. He reach his small hand, trying to pet it. The Lucario eyes widen and stood up immediately. He stretched his arm showing a way of goodbye, then running into the forest.

**The next day**

The Lucas woke up, he took a shower, put on his clothes, comb his hair, ate breakfast, the brush his teeth. He got out of the house with his mother, then driving to Lake Verity. There they meet up with Barry and his mom. After saying there hellos' they set up the tent, and another camping materials.

"Mommy, can Lucas and I go play in the woods", Barry asked his mother. "Ok hun, but not to far", she said. "Lucas be careful", Lucas' mom added. Lucas nodded and ran towards the forest with Barry. "Come on Lucas! Hurry up, or there a 1,000 dollar fine", he yelled.

They were finally in the forest, Barry was excited, but Lucas seemed scared. "Don't be scared Lucas, I'm right here, besides scary cats give 4,000 dollars fine", he said proudly. After playing and exploring for a while they were ready to head back to camp. Barry started running, "Come on, slow poke" Barry yelled. Lucas was distracted for a second until he noticed that Barry was gone. He try to catch up to him, but lost him after a while. Lucas called for his friend multiple times, but no answer. After a while of searching and calling he sat down and gave up. Tears came running down his eyes. He was lost.

Meanwhile a group of Spearow were flying, that was until the noticed a human in the ground. They smirk at each other ready to teach this boy a lesson. Lucas noticed that a group of Spearow came flying towards him ready to attack. He didn't have time to get up and run since the spearow already started to attack him. Lucas started to scream in pain.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the woods a Lucario walked and looked around as if searching for something. This Lucario was on a quest to search for the seven aurora crystals.

A long time ago a person called Sir Aaron released seven crystals all over the Sinnoh region. These crystals are the main life source for the Lucario's all over the Pokemon World. Without them the Lucarios would die. A group of people know as Team Tantric however are trying to find these crystals to control the Lucario and make an army out of them to take over the world.

A group of Lucario known as the Aurora tribe found out these evil plans, and so the leader of the Aurora tribe is searching for the crystals before Team Tantric does.

The Lucario continued walking until he heard a scream in the far distance. It sounded like the scream of a child. He wanted to ignore it and continue on his quest, but knew it would be wrong to leave a person in danger. He sigh and ran, following the noise. It lead him towards a sight that made him gasped. A group of Spearow were attacking a small human child. This lead him to anger, how there someone threatened someone so small and weak. He never like humans, but this was too far.

The Lucario charge to the spearow, using Aurora Sphere on them. This scared them, and within a few seconds they flew away.

Lucario looked down seeing the small boy who was full of claw scratches, he was also unconscious. Lucario knew he couldn't just leave him there, but he didn't know were to leave him. He noticed it was getting dark, and had to head to his village. His village has a special medicine that healed wounds like this, the next day he would figure out where to leave him then. He grab the boy in arms, holding him tightly he ran back to his village.

"Lucas !", Lucas mother called. "Lucas!", Barry and his mother called as well. "My poor little baby is all alone! He's probably scared, tired, hungry, or even worse lost", she cried. "Don't worry I'm calling officer Jenny right now, I just know they him", said Barry's mother. Lucas' mom stop crying and nodded in agreement.

Barry knew that this was his fault. He looked up into the night sky and said these words,"Just hang on Lucas, we'll find you I promise !", Barry said.

**End of chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! I **


End file.
